She's the one
by Neil Josten
Summary: Se expresó con sinceridad. Sin penas. Manteniendo la sonrisa inmutable. Hinata permaneció callada, con expresión pensativa, hasta que sus labios se curvaron muy ligeramente. Fue su risa la que captó la atención de Sakura, confundiéndola. —Tus ojos —señaló con prisa— tus ojos brillan mucho cuando hablas de Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. EWE. Nota: fic sólo para fans NS. Gracias.


**Renuncia:** Sí. Soy Masashi Kishimoto. Escribiendo ficción. En español ¿se la creyó alguien?

**Advertencias:** leve NaruHina UNILATERAL, es un NaruSaku. Semi-AU. Posibles spoilers.

**Edito 24/11/14.** Bueno, sinceramente no esperaba causar polémica ni nada similar. Mis fics no suelen llamar la atención, lo que se diga. Eh, quisiera que dejaran de meterse los fans NH, en serio. Yo sé que no todos son groseros y que los hay respetuosos, mi esposa es pro NH y nos entendemos de perlas. Pero es cansado tener que insistir con lo mismo. Sé que Naruto y Hinata tienen hijos. Pero el que me lo digan no cambia el hecho que a mí no me gusta esa pairing, e insisto que aún siendo canon eso no va a cambiar. Yo me mantengo como shipper NS, y como tal, escribo _ficción_. Esto surgió porque no creo que Kishi tuviese razón en su entrevista al catalogar a Sakura de "una mujer cruel" si amaba de vuelta a Naruto, dejando de lado a Sasuke. ¿Por qué? no quiero explayarme aquí. Eso no importa. Y contestando particularmente: _Tamae Namikaze Hyuga_, Sakura comenzó a apreciar a Naruto desde antes de Shippuden, no porque se "volviese el héroe". Y Kishi puso en duda el amor de Sakura por Sasuke muchas ocasiones. _UnDementeSuelto_, ¡yo nunca dije que era forzada! y tampoco mencioné la popularidad en Japón. Dios, en el último y más reciente Databook explicó claramente que Sakura quería corresponderle y se volvería la guardiana de su sueño. Si quiso NH desde hace 8 años ¿por qué hizo que Naruto gustase de Sakura en primer lugar? ¿para rendirse con ella, "el que nunca retrocede a su palabra"? eso es lo que me duele. Y que según los spoilers de la peli Naruto se enamora por primera vez, es totalmente wtf. Y yo no soy Sakura centrista, la pareja me gusta porque se daban apoyo mutuo. Era recíproco y real. Sí, son dibujos. Yo nunca lo negué. Y soy feliz porque Naruto es hokage, pero él amaba en serio a Sakura, y no se quedó con ella. Y luchó por ese amor mientras Sasuke no movía ni un dedo. Es injusto. _Namelist_..., meh, lo mismo.

Y os pido, NH, de la manera más atenta, que cierren la pestaña. ¡Lean sus historias!

**Edito 28/01/15.** Borrando reviews negativos de Guest NH porque me da la gana.

* * *

**A**mbas se encontraron en los pasillos del hospital.

Sakura no la esperaba, decir lo contrario sería una mentira. Aunque tuvo los segundos necesarios para reprocharse, obviamente era un saber común que Hinata visitaría a Naruto para ver cómo se encontraba, ahora que había perdido un brazo y Tsunade hacía todo lo posible por regenerar sus células con medicina avanzada.

Sasuke había partido hacía un día o dos, y pese a la insistencia de Naruto al respecto Sakura se negó a despedirlo. Kakashi la había mirado con comprensión, en silencio, y posiblemente fue el único que se percató de que Sakura observaba al Uchiha y al Uzumaki sostener la banda del primero desde una prudente distancia, dentro de la seguridad de Konoha. Sintiendo una desazón profunda.

No le pidió explicaciones, pero cuando se toparon en el camino, Kakashi y Naruto volviendo, Sakura negó con la cabeza, y le contó el asunto.

— El equipo siete no es el de antes —dijo. Procurando que Naruto no la escuchase—. Sasuke-kun… lo he perdonado, pero creo que va a costarnos mucho esfuerzo, de su parte y de la mía, que recobre mi confianza en él.

Kakashi había aceptado eso, sin cuestionar nada. Y Sakura se lo agradeció, en el fondo. Porque ambos lo tenían claro, aquello no era el único _por qué_ para no haberle suplicado que le permitiese acompañarlo en su viaje, o que se sonrojara en su presencia tras haberle querido en su infancia. No. Era algo más. Algo que involucraba a Naruto.

No obstante, ahí estaba Hinata. Y Sakura supo que, lo deseara o no, ellas tenían que conversar sobre cierto tema. Esclarecer las cosas. Así como con Sasuke, en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

Las exclamaciones de Naruto sobre que se recuperaría muy pronto se escuchaban del otro lado del edificio. Hinata adoptó una pose reservada y Sakura, sin saber qué movimiento hacer a continuación, afianzó su agarre en la canastilla que contenía varias píldoras de alimento que ella misma había cocinado.

Carraspeó.

— Naruto-kun —Hinata señaló las píldoras, con cierta tristeza— ¿Son para Naruto-kun, no es cierto?

— Esto —no tenía razones para titubear. Ninguna. Más la voz le falló y quiso amonestarse a sí misma—, sí. Tsunade-sama me aseguró que no habría problema con que Naruto las comiera. Digo, es capaz, y seguro se escapara de aquí en cuanto vea chances de ello —frunció el ceño al pensarlo, aunque con una sonrisa— al menos debería mantener las fuerzas.

— Naruto-kun, es un poco imprudente.

— Es un zopenco cuando se lo propone —corrigió, para de inmediato dar un bufido. Hinata la miró con sorpresa. Y antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de rebatirle Sakura continuó—. Pero es temerario. Muy temerario. Y valiente.

— Nunca se da por vencido.

— Exacto.

Se expresó con sinceridad. Sin penas. Manteniendo la sonrisa inmutable. Hinata permaneció callada, con expresión pensativa, hasta que sus labios se curvaron muy ligeramente. Fue su risa la que captó la atención de Sakura, confundiéndola.

— Tus ojos —señaló con prisa, era notable su vergüenza— tus ojos brillan mucho cuando hablas de Naruto-kun, Sakura-san.

_Oh_.

— P-perdón ¿he sido atrevida? Supuse que, que ya lo sabías. E-es decir, que alguien te lo debió comentar alguna vez —jugueteaba con sus dedos, recargando su peso en una de las paredes—. Lo siento.

— No tienes que disculparte por nada —comentó. Y se colocó a su derecha, viendo a los ninjas y personal médico ir y venir—. Tu también. No nos conocemos de mucho, y ciertamente hemos hablado poco, pero sé que tu mirada se ilumina cuando se trata de Naruto.

— S-sí.

A Sakura le extrañó que se mantuviese tan decaída ante una respuesta que debería denotar orgullo. Hinata apretó los labios.

— La guerra acabó. Sabes. Es el momento idóneo, no sé, para aclarar sentimientos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Que tu confesión, podrías recordársela a Naruto.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, Sakura se sintió feliz por ella, por tener un amor tan sincero. Pero, a la vez, y sin comprenderlo del todo, le dolió confirmar sus suposiciones. Ella deseaba proteger el sueño de Naruto, lo había decidido a mitad del campo de batalla y se mantenía firme al respecto. Más no podía obligarle a quererla, no después de tantas heridas. Y Hinata era una buena elección.

— Es muy amable de tu parte, Sakura-san —Hinata la sacó de sus cavilaciones— sin embargo, algo así no cambiaría nada.

«Sakura, puedo decirlo sólo con mirarte, tú en realidad lo…»

«Sakura, cómo expresarlo, tú ¿a veces eres muy amable con Naruto, no es cierto?

«Si él cae tienes la necesidad de ayudarlo a levantarse»

— A Naruto-kun también le resplandece la mirada. Y no por mí.

— Hinata, eso–

Ella negó. Enjuagándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Sakura apretó sus labios y puños. Sin interrumpirla. Estupefacta.

— Está bien Sakura-san. Naruto-kun es un chico maravilloso, fue el que me inspiró confianza en mí, quien me hizo darme cuenta de que soy valiosa y me motivó a ser mejor kunoichi. ¿Contigo es igual, no?

¿Así era? Seguro que sí. Al sentir la impotencia de no poder ayudarle hizo lo posible por cambiar y ser quien lo protegiera en las luchas, no al revés. Y trató de demostrarle que ya no lo consideraba una molestia.

— Neji nii-san, él murió, cuidándome —susurró, quedito—. Yo estaba dispuesta a perecer por Naruto-kun, de nuevo. Aquella vez fuiste tú quién me salvó, y ahora, Neji nii-san. No soy… tan fuerte. Pero tú, Sakura-san, estoy segura de que tú sí podrías salvar a Naruto-kun si está en problemas.

— Venga, las cosas que hago por él son insignificantes comparadas con lo que hace por mí —balbuceó, nerviosa.

— Puede —no parecía ponerlo en duda— pero a Naruto-kun no le importa. Igual te cuida y permanece a tu lado —extendió su mano, como si tocase algo que no estaba ahí—. Mi sueño era ser reconocida por él, caminar codo a codo, y no por detrás. Y lo logré. Fui lo suficientemente valiente también como para abofetearlo, a Naruto-kun, ¿puedes creerlo? —se le escapó una risita, Sakura asintió—. Estoy satisfecha con eso.

— ¿De verdad?

— Claro. El primer amor no tiene que ser el último, no siempre.

— Y-ya.

— No puedo tener lo que nunca me perteneció. Así que no te sientas culpable, Sakura-san.

— Pero viniste.

Su mano cayó, súbita, sin rodeos. Hinata se separó de la pared, quedando cara a cara. Lucía nostálgica. No arrepentida. Firme. Sakura tuvo que parpadear varias veces, estaba frente a la futura líder del clan Hyuuga. No aquella niña que se consideraba una perdedora, en antaño.

— Como una amiga.

— Yo —abrió y cerró la boca repetidamente, insegura— lo lamento. Lamento que Naruto no te ame. Así como Sasuke-kun jamás me amó tampoco.

Hinata titubeó, sonrojándose de nueva cuenta.

— Eres muy afortunada, Sakura-san. De cierta forma, yo, te envidio. Ah, ¡p-pero no guardo rencores, e-eso no! —Sakura rió, sin evitarlo siquiera—. Esto ¿p-podemos ser amigas, tal vez?

— Seguro. Deberíamos ir juntas a tomar un batido, o–

— ¡Naruto, ni consideres salirte por esa ventana! —Irrumpió la voz de Tsunade. Exaltándolas a las dos. Se observaron, con resignación.

— Este tonto… —masculló. Hinata se mostró cohibida.

— O-otro día será. Sakura-san. Parece que aquí yo me retiro.

— ¿Eh? Pero no has ido con–

— Sé que Naruto-kun está en buenas manos, y considero que quizá prefiera tu compañía primero.

— Hinata —la aludida se detuvo—. ¿Por… por qué estás tan confiada en tu decisión? ¿En rendirte con él?

— ¿Eh? ¿Tú le correspondes, n-no? Es algo natural.

Natural. Corresponderle. A Naruto. Ella. Sakura posó su vista en las píldoras de alimento. Las que tenían un sabor horrible, y lo sabía, pero que Naruto comía de cualquier manera y con ánimos inquebrantables. Pensó en Naruto, apoyándola, en los malos y buenos momentos.

Suavizó su expresión. Hinata notó ese brillo singular. Se dijo que eso estaba bien así, que era lo correcto. Y se despidieron.

Tras permanecer unos minutos ahí, sola, con las últimas palabras de Hinata rondándole por la mente, Sakura avanzó hasta la habitación donde Naruto reposaba. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que Naruto se sobaba un golpe y ni Shizune ni Tsunade estaban. Pero la ventana había sido cubierta con tablones de madera.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —chilló él. Alegre.

Sakura suspiró.

— Dios, ¿intentaste huir otra vez, verdad?

— Pero Sakura-chan~ No es mi culpa que aquí no tengan ramen y la comida sea asquerosa.

— Naruto, estás herido. No puedes comer ramen —regañó. Recibiendo una risa a cambio—. Mira, te traje esto —mostró la canasta, no pasó mucho desde que la colocase en la mesa, Naruto pronto devoraba su contenido. Sakura tomó una silla y se sentó, admirándole—. Naruto, he pensado que si alguna chica te amase podrías, quién sabe, darle una oportunidad.

Él tragó y la observó, curioso.

— ¡No te angusties, Sakura-chan!

— ¿Ah?

— Cumplí mi promesa. Con Sasuke.

— Lo hiciste —concedió ella.

— Y yo nunca me rindo —prosiguió— entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse. Aunque haya muchas chicas lindas no me fijaré en ninguna.

— Pero tú no puedes asegurar si–

— Porque juro que voy a enamorarte, ¡sólo espera a que salga de aquí, dattebayo'!

De inmediato Sakura le propició un coscorrón débil, ganándose una protesta. Ocultando su sonrojo tras sus cabellos.

Naruto se quejó con varios _Hablo en serio Sakura-chan, no te rías_ y Sakura se limitó a hacer caso omiso, insistiendo que los sueros le habían afectado y _Quién dice que me río, eh_. Y bromearon y pelearon. Y Sakura no lo sintió erróneo o indebido.

— Naruto.

— ¿Hm?

— Te quiero, y soy sincera ¿lo sabes? —inquirió tras un rato de silencio. Sakura cerró los ojos. Y pensó en Hinata. Y en Sasuke. Y en las sonrisas, los tazones de ramen, las promesas, el consuelo. Pensó en que ciertamente le devolvía el mismo cariño, y era demasiado obvia para todos, menos él y hasta hace poco ella. Que era impulsivo pero maravilloso y que aún habiendo kunoichis como Hinata, Naruto la escogía a ella. Pensó en que no le disgustaría cuidar del hijo de Minato.

_Eres muy afortunada, Sakura-san._

— Sí —entonces entrelazaron sus dedos, despacio. Y Naruto la miró, feliz— sí, lo sé.


End file.
